For Your Entertainment
by Angel-of-Bliss13
Summary: A one shot song-fic starring Faberry.


**Here is a one shot glee song fantasy, the second one I have done. The song used is For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or it's characters.

* * *

**

Quinn had closed her eyes for just a minute when she felt eyes on her. "Mom, I said I'm alright. I wasn't crying and I already ate. Please, leave me alone."

"I'm not your mother," Quinn shot up when she heard a voice she thought is would never hear in her room. Rachel Berry was standing in her doorway, smiling at the blonde. There was something off about the smile though, and it kinda of scared Quinn. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the diva.

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn spat out swinging her legs off the side of her bed and standing up.

"Well, your mother said that I could speak to you for a little bit. She also asked if I could do something to cheer you up." Quinn rolled her eyes, as she got up.

"I thought you were writing you song by yourself?"

"I did, but then I started to reflect on the conversation we had."

"You always have to over analyze every little thing that happens to you." Quinn groaned as she made her way to her desk and opened her computer.

"Yes, it is very important to get the whole story, which means you have to read every detail. Including facials expressions, dialogue, subtext, em-"

"Is this going somewhere, Berry?" Quinn said never taking her eyes off her computer.

"Uh…yes…Like I said I was going over what you said to me and I believe I can give you what you want." Quinn's ears perked at this. If Berry let Finn go, finally, then he would stop being a coward and openly date Quinn and she would surly win Prom Queen.

"So you're going to let Finn go?"

"Not what I was talking about" Quinn sighed she knew it was too good to be true. Quinn swung around in her chair and faced Rachel.

"But you just said that you were going to give me what I want."

"Yes, and I was talking about what you really want." Quinn shot out of her chair and made her way toward the diva.

"Wha-"

"Quinn, honey?"

"Yeah. Mom."

"Honey, I'm going out for about two hours. I expect your friend to be gone by the time I get home." Mrs. Fabray shouted from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Fabray, I don't plan on stay to long." Rachel stepped out of the bedroom and yelled down the hall toward the stairs.

"Well, okay. Have fun you two."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Fabray." Quinn stood in the middle of her room with her arms crossed. She watched Rachel close the door behind her as she reentered the bedroom. She widen her eyes when she saw the diva lock the door. Oh, great, Quinn thought as Rachel turned around and faced Quinn. Rachel took an Ipod out of her pocket and put it on the dresser closest to her.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm" Rachel purred with out looking up from the Ipod.

"What is it that the think I want?" Quinn tried to hide the affect that the diva's actions were putting her a little on edge. Rachel finally looked up as the music began to play. She made her way toward Quinn.

"We both know what you want." Rachel began to sing once she was in front of Quinn.

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes all over her body. It sent a shiver down the blonde's back, but she ignored it.

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

When Rachel finally looked Quinn back in the eyes, Quinn saw that they were filled with nothing but lust.

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Quinn finally realized what Rachel meant. She thought Quinn wanted her. Quinn began to back away but Rachel followed.

_Let's go it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

As if on cue Quinn tripped backwards and landed in her computer chair. "Rachel, I do-". The diva put a finger to Quinn's lips, to silence the blonde, causing Quinn to notice that Rachel's skin smelled liked a sweet flower. Not man hands, Quinn thought.

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya I'ma hold ya_

Quinn was trapped in the chair when Rachel put both of her hands on either side of the blonde. Quinn was about to try to object again when Rachel brought her face within kissing distance. Quinn couldn't think now.

_Down until you're amazed_

Quinn felt Rachel's breathe on her neck when Rachel began to whisper the next line to Quinn, as she turned the chair around and positioned herself behind the chair.

_Give it to you 'til your screaming my name_

Quinn noticed that Rachel was now pushing the chair across the floor, as she was still singing in her ear.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

Quinn hissed as she felt Rachel reach in to the front of her shirt above her heart, with her right hand and then raked her nails across Quinn's chest. Quinn knew that was going to leave a mark, but it felt good.

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Quinn was quickly spun around, now facing the diva. Quinn saw that Rachel's face was getting closer, so she ducked under Rachel's arm and leapt out of the chair, but Rachel didn't miss a beat.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

Quinn was trying to back away from the diva when she hit her dresser. Rachel was in front of her in a matter of seconds.

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

Quinn felt Rachel lean her body into Quinn's. Even though she thought it was bad, it felt so right and Quinn felt a tug in the pit of her stomach.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

Quinn felt herself lean into Rachel's touch as Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek with her right hand.

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

Rachel guided Quinn's chin down as she went in for a kiss.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Quinn saw the opening and slid down her dresser and away from the diva.

_It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control_

Quinn turned around and faced Rachel as she faced Quinn and rolled her eyes.

_Take the pain take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

Rachel made her way to Quinn and Quinn decided to stand her ground this time. Quinn could handle this.

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

Quinn felt Rachel's hands on the back of her neck.

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

Quinn thought Rachel was going to try to kiss her again but she just ran her hands through the blonde's hair and then walked away.

_No escaping when I start_

Quinn smirked when Rachel turned around and winked at her.

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

Rachel took that as a cue and proceeded to gain back control by pulling Quinn toward herself.

_There's no way you ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Rachel started to dance, but Quinn refused to.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

Quinn matched Rachel's arched brow when Rachel stopped dancing and began to push the blonde backwards.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

Rachel stopped Quinn from walking and started to grind on Quinn's leg, Quinn slowly responded.

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Just as Quinn was getting into the dancing she was pushed onto her bed by Rachel, who then backed away and stood a mere three feet away from Quinn. Quinn couldn't hold back anymore.

_Entertainment…_

Quinn sat on the edge of her bed as Rachel took off her shirt to revel a white lace bra. Quinn had never thought in a million years that she would be in this position, but she already decided she was going to take advantage of it.

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

Quinn quickly bit her bottom lip, so hard to keep from moaning out loud that she drew blood. Rachel had just let her skirt fall to the floor and was standing in front of Quinn.

_Do you like what you see?_

Rachel approached Quinn and kissed her bottom lip licking the blood away. Quinn's eyes fluttered and she slowly backed up on the bed.

_Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

Rachel crawled on the bed after her.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

Quinn allowed Rachel to pull off her shirt and undo her pants.

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Quinn laid down when Rachel straddled her and leaned forward until they were touching skin to skin.

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

Quinn felt Rachel's hand slowly lower down in between their bodies. Quinn couldn't believe how much she need to feel Rachel right now. She was so turned on and every second Rachel lingered the more Quinn whimpered.

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

Quinn felt Rachel's hand gently slide into her panties. Rachel leaned down to whisper the last line in Quinn's ear, as she flicked her clit.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

"I can tell that you want this Quinn." Rachel teased Quinn as she ran her already soaked finger down Quinn's folds. Quinn bucked and closed her eyes.

"Rachel"

"I'll give you what you want, Baby girl." Quinn gasped at the nickname. Damn it, she needed release and she needed it now. "All you have to do is open your eyes."

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to find she was in a room alone. It was pitch black, drafty, and she was extremely turned on. Wait a minute, Quinn thought, why did she feel so cold? Quinn lifted the sheet to find that she was naked from head to toe. She never slept naked, what was going on. Quinn looked around the room when she saw a light coming from underneath her bathroom door. "What the hell?" Quinn said out loud.

"Honey, are you ready for round 2?" Quinn's eyes widen in horror once she recognized the voice coming from the other side of the door.

"God. Nonononononono." Quinn shook her head, wishing for this whole thing to go away. Light flooded the bedroom when the door opened. Quinn was no longer turned on but scared at what she saw. Santana was leaning against the door frame, stark naked with a smirk.

"You know you're like a guy after sex. You go into a total coma." Santana walked back to the bed and started to crawl towards Quinn.

"No." Quinn started to back away from Santana. "Stay awa-"

"Honey. Watch out." Santana shouted and tried to grab Quinn's hand but it was too late.

* * *

Quinn brought her hand up to her head, as she opened her eyes. She was now in her room and it was morning. She was laying on her back on the floor with what she was wearing yesterday still on.

"You okay?" Quinn jumped at Santana leering over her bed down at her. Quinn quickly shot up.

"What are you doing here?" Santana raised her brow at the blonde.

"I spent the night because we have to car pool today for Regionals. You fell off the bed." Quinn shook her head trying to get back her bearings. "Why are you so flushed anyways? Did you have a sex dream?", the Latina laughed. Quinn refused to look at her as she stood up. "Ewe. You did!" Santana quickly jumped out of the bed. "I can't believe you had a sex dream about Finn while I was sleeping next to you. That is just, nasty." Santana grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. "I'm taken a shower. I feel dirty."

"I did not have a sex dream about FINN!" Quinn shouted at the Latina, as she threw herself back on her bed.

"Yeah, whatever. And I didn't have a sex dream about Brit." Quinn's eyes flew open as she shot off the bed.

"Ewe, now I feel dirty." Quinn quickly stripped her sheets.

* * *

**Like it? Of course you do, it's Faberry! I also want to mention that my story A Push Too Far will start in a day or two. It is going to be the sequel to A little push couldn't hurt. For those of you that have been waiting for it I'm sorry I got a little distracted by my two song fics but it's coming I promise. And those of you that haven't read A little push couldn't hurt and like Faberry, read it. Please read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
